Katie
by KatieAndFreddy
Summary: Katie and Freddy have there first fight because of somethig stupid Freddy did. Please read and review !


A/N Not mine! I don't own SOR or Mandy by the Jonas Brothers. I replaced all the Mandy's' with Katie's' . They are 15 years old. FLUFF!!

Katie POV

I can't believe you !! I yelled!

What did I do ? Asked Freddy

It's what you didn't do!! I screamed !! He's such an Idiot!

I didn't do any thing wrong!! He said confused !

Look, you forgot our 6 month anniversary. It's going to take me a while to get over it! I said calmly.

I think that your special Katie. I had something planed! Really! But the restraunt canceled on me cuz' there basement got flooded . They canceled on

everybody.

I wish I could believe you. I said . You know what, I love you but you are so annoying! Bye! I said angerish-ly.

Freddy POV

She left. I can't believe it. I don't know whats happening. Did we break up? I don't know if we're still together or not. Uhh. WOW!

I headed down stairs to the living room.

Mom? I asked

Yeah hun?

What do you do when you have a fight with your girlfriend and don't know if you broke up or not?

Oh.. You and Katie had your first fight?

Yeah. What do I do ? I asked her.

Well. I don't know. Call Zack or someone you can trust. She replied.

Thanks mom. What would I do without you? I said!

Starve. She answered.

Very funny. I added.

I went to my room and dilled : 879-777-9900.

Hello Mrs. Mooneyham. May I speak to Zack , please ? ( strange, Freddy being polite )

Sure Freddy . One moment.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!! PHONE!!

Thanks Mom.

Zack : Hey.

Freddy : Man. I need help!

Zack : What's the problem?

Freddy : Me and Katie had our 1st fight and I don't know what to do! I don't even know if we're together any more.

Zack : I think you are. She is obsessed with you , man. Do the same thing I did for Summer after our 1st fight.

Freddy : What did you do?

Zack : Wrote her a song.

Freddy : I did but how do I sing it to her ?And where do I ?

Zack : I'm having a party on Saturday night. ' Member?

Freddy : Yeah? So ?

Zack : You are so blonde.

Freddy : HEY!

Zack : Sing it to her at the party! There is gonna be karaoke and the band will bring there stuff so you can do your thing. It 'ill be great. Come on man!

Freddy : Fine. But who will drum.

Zack : Dewey

Freddy : Dewey can drum ?

Zack : Yeah!

Freddy : I'd feel better if Eleni did it." I " taught her to drum myself.

Zack : Okay.

Freddy : Thanks man. See you tomorrow.

Zack : Bye.

Saturday at the party. Katie POV

Hey Zack. Nice party. I said.

Thanks Katie. He replied

Zack , Can I ask you something? I asked

Yeah, he answered, Shoot.

Me and Freddy had a fight yesterday and I feel really bad about some things I said . And I don't know how to make it up to him. I blurted out. Nice one Katie, I thought.

Don't worry about it. He loves you. He'll come back to you. He assured me.

Okay. I said. Is Summer here yet? I asked.

Yeah. She was the 1st one here . He said while blushing.

Why, I asked, all ready knowing the answer. No answer, just more blushing.

Sometimes I just don't get that kid. I mean everyone knows they're together, but he still blushes whenever the subject comes up.

Oooooh! Cool. I said. Thanks Zack!

All right people!! KARAOKE TIME!! Yelled Zack

Tomika sang Chain of fools by Aretha Franklin first.( a/n spelling?)

Then Marta sang First by Lindsay Lohan

After that Freddy , Eleni ,and Zack got on the stage. Freddy went to the mic. Eleni went to the drums. Zack got his guitar.

They stared playing and singing a song.

_Katie used to be that girl  
the one that never said a word  
but she only sang S-Club 7 and all those boy bands  
now its been a few years and looks like things have changed  
now she's mine and I wanna say _

_Katie always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance   
with her it's never wasted time _

__

Katie always knows exactly what I'm thinking  
and she's always on my mind and I'm  
never gonna let her go  
cause Katie always knows 

_Katie always tells the truth  
even when its hard to do  
and she always understands  
even when it don't make sense  
even though she is the blond  
I'm the one that feels so dumb _

_Katie always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance   
with her it's never wasted time _

__

Katie always knows exactly what I'm thinking  
and she's always on my mind and I'm  
never gonna let her go  
cause Katie always knows 

_and I have a problem  
I'm sure that Katie knows  
when I'm feeling lonely  
I'm sure that Katie knows  
and everythings crazy  
she's always there for me  
and I'm sure that she knows  
I'm never ever gonna let her go _

_  
Katie always laughs when act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance   
with her it's never wasted time_

Katie always knows exactly what I'm thinking  
and she's always on my mind and I'm   
never gonna let her go  
cause Katie always knows  


_Katie always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance   
with her it's never wasted time_

Katie always knows exactly what I'm thinking  
and she's always on my mind and I'm   
never gonna let her go  
cause Katie always knows  


_Katie always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance   
with her it's never wasted time_

Katie always knows exactly what I'm thinking  
and she's always on my mind and I'm   
never gonna let her go  
cause Katie always knows

They got of the stage and Everyone was silent.

I ran over to Freddy.

I loved it!! Did you mean it. I asked

Yep. He replied

We started to kiss.

I pulled back.

Wait, I'm not blonde. I said.

Well, I , you, it, I , umm ? Sorry? You see, He began.

Shut up and Kiss me! I replied.

Happily . He replied while he started to smirk!

I think you can guess what happens next.

THE END!!

A/N I hoped you liked it. Please review should I do another story ? This is my 1st! pleez review!


End file.
